Guide wheel arrangements are commonly used during the production of material webs or material sheets. When performing maintenance and repair works or when assembling new installations, it is often necessary for the guide wheel arrangements to be mounted on shafts or to be removed therefrom. A mounting procedure of this type is extremely laborious, generally requiring at least two persons. Removal is often not easy either.